


Meet-Faint

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [520]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles isn't named, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/09/20: “spiteful, little, bee”Ol' reliable mates-trope when you can't think of what else to do when the challenge words only want to stick together as the phrase "spiteful little bee."
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [520]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Meet-Faint

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/09/20: “spiteful, little, bee”
> 
> Ol' reliable mates-trope when you can't think of what else to do when the challenge words only want to stick together as the phrase "spiteful little bee."

Proposing marriage to a complete stranger isn’t socially acceptable, not even a little.

But the deputy who took the bundle Derek brought to the sheriff’s station for their clothing drive is… _perfect_.

He hasn’t stopped talking but Derek can barely hear him over the buzz, like there’s a bee in his cranium.

Derek can’t focus either because the man’s scent is intoxicating.

He’d been a perfectly happy single werewolf living his life. But the universe has a spiteful sense of humor.

“Hey! Sir, are you ok?” is the last thing Derek hears before falling into the deputy’s strong, wonderful arms.


End file.
